The Legend of Korra: Expecting the Unexpected P 2
by maila08
Summary: Korra has complications with her pregnancy...will the baby make it?


Expecting the unexpected Part 2

* * *

_Forever, forever, forever_  
_So you're having my baby_  
_And it means so much to me_  
_There's nothing more precious_  
_Than to raise a family_  
_If there's any doubt in your mind_  
_You can count on me_  
_I'll never let you down_  
_Lady believe in me_

* * *

"Careful Korra!" Mako said as he watched the young avatar get on chair to get a toy for Sytka. He immediately ran to her and helped her get down.

"Stop worrying so much! I'm not helpless!" she scolded. He chuckled knowing what was coming. The hormonal change had taken quite the toll on his young wife. One minute she would be perfectly fine and the next she'd be sending fireballs, or whatever element was accessible at him. Of course she never did hit him, they were just warning shots.

"I know that. But you are pregnant, and I want to take care of my girl's" he said. She scowled.

"I'm telling you, it's a boy" she replied. Mako smiled and rubbed her bigger bump of a stomach. It was a little more noticeable now and he watched her intently as it grew every day. Korra smiled at his enthusiasm for the new baby. She put her hand on her stomach as well and rubbed it.

"Don't be disappointed when it's a girl" he teased. She rolled her eyes and gave him a look.

"Korra" he began holding up his hands. "Sytka is in the room".

She stopped and looked at the little toddler who smiled at her. She smiled back and held out her arms. Sytka immediately held out his and Korra carried him, rubbing her face against his and laughing as the baby's laughter filled the air. Mako smiled and held out his arms to him. Korra and Sytka had gotten a lot closer since she had been pregnant, but he worried his weight could tire Korra. The baby shook his head and placed his head under her neck.

"He likes me better" she teased. Mako sighed and shook his head.

"Hello Korra. Mako" Tenzin greeted as he entered the room.

Korra smiled at her airbending master. He smiled back and looked at her stomach. It had grown a bit in the past month. She had started eating a lot more and had the most ridiculous cravings. Mostly Southern Water Tribe food and leechi juice, though.

"I see the pregnancy is going smoothly" he commented. Korra nodded and Mako just looked at him.

"Mako, can I speak to you for a moment?" He looked over at his wife who rolled her eyes at him again.

"I'll be fine. Go" she said putting Sytka down. He gave her a sharp nod before heading out of the room with the airbending master.

* * *

"What is it?" Mako asked as they entered Tenzin's office. He didn't like leaving Korra alone, especially in her present condition.

"I have informed Senna and Tonraq of Korra's condition. They will be here in the next couple of days" he informed.

Mako nodded. "Thank you".

"Mako, I didn't only call you here to tell you this" Tenzin began.

The firebender gave the master a confused look. "Is there something else?"

"Because of the…history…there is behind Korra's family regarding the pregnancy, I think it would be best for you two to move back to the main house, until the baby is born".

Mako thought about it for a minute. Tenzin had a point. Their house wasn't too far from the main one, just a few minutes. But then again, a few minutes could make the difference if Korra felt sick. "I agree" he finally said.

Tenzin sighed in relief.

"But, we have to convince Korra" Mako added. The airbending master raised an eyebrow.

"We?" he asked. The firebender pouted.

"You are going to make me do it alone?" he said. Tenzin smiled. He knew that Korra's hormones had been getting the best of her lately. She had actually launched a couple of fireballs at him as well.

"She is after all, your wife" he replied.

Mako groaned. "Fine" he muttered. Hopefully Korra didn't have that big of a fit.

Sytka wondered into the room and pulled on Mako's jacket. He smiled and picked him up.

"Hello Sytka" he said. The toddler struggled against his hold and Mako frowned as he put him down. He had never done that before. Sytka grabbed his jacket again and pulled it towards the door. "What is it?"

"-orra" the toddler said. Mako gave him a confused expression and then it hit him. He darted out of the room to see where Korra was.

* * *

Korra watched as Sytka played with a ball. She kicked it slowly at him when it went her way. The baby giggled and kicked it back to her but when she kicked it back it went under a bookshelf.

"Damn it" she said as she walked over to it. Korra bent down to get it but a sharp pain in her abdomen stopped her. She clutched her stomach with one hand and grabbed onto the bookshelf with the other one. She looked down and saw tiny drops of red on the floor. Her eyes widened as she saw she realized she was bleeding.

"No" she gasped. "No, no, no. Not today!" The three months would be completed that day. Korra tried to walk towards the door but the pain was too much and she fell on her knees, clutching her stomach again. The toddler walked to her. "Go-go get Mako" she told him. The toddler turned away and walked out of the room. Korra felt weaker and she slumped to the ground. She tried to stay awake but finally gave into the darkness.

* * *

"KORRA!" Mako yelled as he found her on the ground. He grabbed her hand and noticed it had blood in it. He looked at her pants and saw they were stained red. "Damn it!" he said picking her up. Sytka started to cry and Tenzin rushed into the room.

"What's wrong with her?" he asked looking at his student's limp, pale body in Mako's arms.

"She's hemorrhaging" he said heading to her old room.

"I'll let my mother know" Tenzin said running with the toddler in his arms.

* * *

Korra went in and out of consciousness. She heard different voices speak at once. Everything was blurry. She didn't know where she was. She tried to remember what happened and it came to her in flash. She had been bleeding; she was going to lose her baby. Korra shook the thought out of her head. No, the baby was going to make it. It had to.

'Korra? Can you hear me?'

'She's bleeding a lot'

'We have to stop the hemorrhaging'

'Korra hang on'

'More towels!'

'Stop the bleeding'

'Hang on' were the last words she heard before slipping back to darkness.

* * *

Korra woke up in her house. She looked around looking confused. How had she gotten there? She felt her stomach and saw that nothing was there.

"No!" she screamed. Suddenly a small cry pierced the air. Korra immediately ran to the room next door, it sounded like Sytka. She walked in and found a crib there. Korra approached it slowly and when she got there she gasped.

It was a beautiful baby boy. He had her skin color and eyes, black hair and Mako's face. The little baby smiled to reveal dimples and two tiny teeth. He held his hand out and Korra picked him up, carefully cradling him in her arms. Mako walked in a smile on his face.

"It was about time you woke up" he commented wrapping his arms around her waist. She smiled.

"What happened? How long was I out?"

"You hit your head pretty hard yesterday, you've been out for a couple of hours" he replied.

"I told you it would be a boy" she said kissing her baby. He rolled his eyes.

"Yes I know, you remind me almost every day" he teased. Korra smiled and gave him a quick kiss as they heard a knock on the door.

"I'll be right back" he said walking out the room. Korra took the baby to her room and sat him on the bed, playing with him for a while. She heard a thump downstairs.

"Mako?" she called out. Korra frowned and walked to the window. She heard someone come into the room. "I know this sounds weird, but can you tell us our son's name" but stopped when she saw who was in her room.

"So we meet again, _Avatar_" Amon said, holding her son in his arms.

"You're dead" she gasped.

"No, I'm quite alive" he responded as he looked at the infant in his arms. "He has his mother eyes, but his father's face".

"Give him to me" Korra said through her teeth as the baby started to cry. She wouldn't let anyone hurt her baby.

"Ending your son's life along with your stupid boyfriends will make the perfect revenge" he seethed.

Korra gasped. "No".

"Yes, he didn't stand a chance really. And neither does your son" he said. Korra saw as smoke came up the stairs and the room got hot. The house was on fire.

"Give him to me" Korra said holding out her arms following Amon as he stood on the top of the stairs, the entire first floor filled with flames.

"Say goodbye to you son" he said as he fell towards the flames.

"NO!" Korra yelled.

* * *

Korra stirred trying to fight the nightmare and opened her eyes with a scream.

"Shh" a familiar voice said. "I'm right here".

She looked around and noticed she was back at her old room in the main house. Mako was holding her hand; he had a tired expression on his face. She smiled weakly at him, but he didn't return the smile. She frowned and looked around the room. Tenzin, Pema with her son in arms and Katara were there, tired and worried expressions on their face as well. She closed her eyes and remembered what had happened. She looked at her stomach and threw off the blanket and gasped. Her small bump was still there.

Tears of joy rolled down her eyes. For a moment she thought she had lost her baby. But no, the baby was still in her, holding on to life. Mako rubbed his thumbs on her cheeks, whipping away the tears. She threw her arms around him and he sat on the bed, hugging her and gently rubbing her back.

"I thought I had lost you both" he said quietly.

"What happened?" Korra managed to say through her sobs.

"You were hemorrhaging" Katara replied. "It was a good thing little Sytka got to Mako and let him know in his own way, what was happening".

Korra smiled at the little toddler. She held out her arms and Pema gave him to her. "Thank you" she whispered to him. He smiled in return. Mako smiled at the little toddler as well and played with his hair.

"We'll let you rest" Tenzin said taking his son into his arms. "Feel better Korra, and please, don't scare us like that again". Korra flashed him a smile and nodded. Everyone left and the couple stood in silence for a couple of minutes.

"Korra, were you having a nightmare?" Mako asked. She nodded. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Tears began to run down her cheeks and she buried her face onto his chest. "Amon killed you and our son" she sobbed.

"Shh Korra" he said, rubbing her back. "That won't happen, I promise. Please don't cry, think about the baby".

Korra whipped her tears again. He was right; their baby needed her to be strong. They would be ok. Mako, Tenzin and everyone in the house would protect them. "He's strong" she said. "He pulled though".

Mako smiled. "Just like you" he commented. Korra smiled and gave a tired sigh. "Go to sleep. I'll be here by your side". She nodded and slowly closed her eyes, going to sleep, free of nightmares knowing her and her baby were safe.


End file.
